


What You've Become

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Forms More Real Than Living Man [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Forced Feminization, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm very sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shaving, somebody shave will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is hopelessly addicted to the physical relationship that he and Hannibal have developed and is driven to fulfill his needs; Hannibal gives him what he wants, but plans to regulate Will's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driven

_This was a mistake._

Sitting in his car outside of Hannibal Lecter’s office, Will could only think that it was wrong of him to come here, now. Unannounced and uninvited. _Why hadn’t he at least called?_ Well, that was because he didn’t even know this was where he was going when he got in the car. But of course, if he was being honest with himself, he knew exactly where he’d end up. But just turning up? At his office? Will thought this might be a time of day when Hannibal might not have any patients arriving. Yet there was always a chance his schedule had changed. But no unfamiliar cars were evident, at least not directly outside the place; again, always a chance Will was incorrect. Hannibal could be pleased to see him, right? Or very, very annoyed.

It had been about a week and a half since they’d last been together, and it seemed like an eternity. Over the last weeks and months, they had developed a relationship that Will had become hopelessly addicted to. They’d both been unusual busy lately, though, and hadn’t been able to meet. Will was exploding with desperation. 

He’d begun to obsessively dwell on every detail of their encounters. Hannibal the strong, ravening lover who would order Will to his knees, one hand on Will’s hip, the other on his shoulder, bruising, controlling, as he thrust his cock deep inside of Will, rolling his hips and making Will take every inch. Hannibal the terrifying, who liked to hold Will by the hair and throat, as he fucked Will’s mouth mercilessly, denying him air, only just letting him have enough oxygen not to pass out, Hannibal’s bitter, earthy, and utterly delicious cum flooding his mouth. Then there was Hannibal the almost tender, lying beside and behind him, holding Will’s body close to his own, as he took his time slowly fucking Will’s ass, stroking Will’s cock in rhythm with his own graceful thrusts, Hannibal whispering, sighing into his ear that he’d made Will his own, his good boy. Hannibal who would restrain him and tease Will’s painfully hard cock with exquisite surgeon’s hands, finally bringing his beautifully full lips to taste and devour. 

That did it. Picturing Hannibal sucking his cock and locking eyes with him as Will came and came in his mouth, savoring it all. Will exited the car and walked shaking up to the door.

.....

Before Hannibal could get a word out, Will said, “I’m sorry for surprising you here, please tell me you don’t have a patient soon. Or for that matter now.”

Hannibal looking quite perplexed said, “No, I do not Will. Not for another hour. What brings you here?”

Intensely studying the carpet pattern, Will answered, “I....needed to see you. It’s been longer than I can stand. I feel wound as tightly as an over-coiled spring. I got in my car and just drove and just sort of arrived here and...”

Hannibal interrupted him firmly. “Will. You’re here now. And fortunately I am unoccupied for the next hour. Let us discuss this.”

“I don’t know what I can say. I need you Hannibal. Now.”

Will touched Hannibal’s arm tentatively at first, trembling, then gripped his firm musculature tightly, as if to anchor himself. Hannibal brought Will’s chin up, forcing the eye contact Will always resisted so strongly.

“I can help you, Will, you know that. We’ll take care of your immediate needs first. You’re in no state to resolve any more complex issues right now. But you will have to agree to come to my home tonight where we can address this correctly.”

Will nodded and Hannibal let him break the gaze. Quickly, he took Will’s hand off his arm and twisted it behind his back, and then his teeth were swiftly upon his neck. Will’s knees nearly buckled, and the air left his lungs. He found Hannibal’s lips after he’d stopped his assault, roughly forcing his tongue inside of them. He always thirsted for Hannibal’s sensuous mouth.

They fought through rough kisses this way, Will backing Hannibal to the ladder that graced the tall library shelves. Hannibal seemed amused by this advance, this desperation that he had aroused in Will, who was never usually so forward. Will fell to his knees, and, quivering, unbuckled Hannibal’s belt, with shaking ungraceful fingers opened his trousers, and found what he so desired - Hannibal’s cock, only slightly hard. He’d take care of that.

Few things were more enjoyable to Will than the feel of Lecter’s cock growing harder in his mouth. He sucked the length of it, running his tongue over the head each time he withdrew. It didn’t take long before Hannibal was leaning back on the ladder, steadying himself with one hand, and running his fingers through Will’s hair with the other, tightening his grip when Will’s attentive treatment caused sparks of pleasure to flow through him. It was so gratifying to Will to feel that he had done that, and hear Hannibal’s sharp intakes of breath that accompanied it.

After he was fully erect, Hannibal disengaged from Will’s eager ministrations. He had a question to ask, and wanted Will to be capable of answering. Still, he ran the head of his glistening thick cock over Will’s lips when he asked it.

“Will, what is it exactly that you came to my office for? What drove you to arrive here unannounced, to risk the prospect of my ire?”

Still licking and sucking while he tried to answer, not wanting to stop, but yet wanting to tell Hannibal what he needed, Will tried to explain himself: “I have to feel you inside of me...just driving aimlessly today...thinking of how nothing else seems like reality...I know it’s real when you fuck me Hannibal...I feel what it does to you when you take me...drowns out everything else...completes a kind of circuit in my mind and keeps everything else away...please, Hannibal, I need you.”

Still stroking Will’s hair, Hannibal looked down at his lover, worry briefly dancing across his inscrutable face. He wanted Will to be dependent upon him – had in fact worked very hard to make sure this was the case – but it couldn’t interfere with his daily life at this level. He didn’t want Will _interrupting_ him at anything. Will needed to be taught to regulate his desire without lessening it; to temper it and have mastery over it, much as Hannibal did over Will himself. He’d have to push his unstable darling to unexplored interior territories of the mind tonight. To make Will see what he’d become, and embrace it with perfect, complete control. The method to accomplish this was already in Hannibal’s mind, and he smiled ever so slightly at its exquisite prospect.

“Very well. I will give you what you need, but there are conditions. As I said, you must meet me later so we can properly work through your issues that seem to have become so intolerable. You must do everything that I instruct you to do tonight, no matter how… _unusual_ it may seem. And finally, you may not cum, not now. If you make suitable progress tonight, I may consider letting you achieve release. You’ll have to concentrate a great deal to not lose yourself. I’m going to fuck you, very, very hard. Can you do these things?”

A tremor wracked Will’s body at those words. It was what he’d come here for, but he knew he was in trouble, and not orgasming would be extraordinarily difficult. But he’d committed himself now, and there was no way he would disobey. Will nodded, took one last taste of Lecter’s cock, and allowed himself to be brought back up to his feet by the strong Doctor. Hannibal kissed Will gently as he began to unzip his jeans. Soon he was out of them, Hannibal taking them and his boxers off, Will trying not to fall. Hannibal only removed his jacket.

Hannibal took Will by both of his shoulders and turned him around to face the nearby desk. Roughly, faster than Will could mentally process, he found himself bent over it, his cheek pressed into the wooden surface, pinned by the large hand on the back of his neck. He could hear a drawer to his right being opened, and then felt his left foot kicked outwards, spreading his legs so that he could just only balance on the balls of his feet and toes to gain any leverage at all. Practically no movement was possible forwards or backwards. Trapped. Barely able to breathe. 

Then Will heard the familiar sound of a tube being flicked open, and the experienced the cold wetness of his ass being coated with lube. It made him gasp. _I asked for this, begged for it._ Then the realization, _he’s not giving me any time to react or think_. His mind reeled with the suddenness of everything. Darkly, he laughed inwardly: _Probably the point_.

No sooner had Will figured out this obvious fact, Hannibal sank his well slickened and wonderfully substantial cock to the hilt inside of him. Eyes that had been tightly shut in expectation opened wide and an animal’s scream was forced from Will’s throat. 

Hannibal kept one hand on Will’s neck and dug into his hip with the other, enough to bruise and draw blood with fingernails. Will had thought Hannibal had fucked him hard before, but this was a new level of onslaught. No savoring this time. Each thrust was savage and quick.

Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, Will’s concentration was focused razor sharp on what Hannibal was feeling; emotionally he was...angry? though not out of control. It was as if...he was trying to actually fuck some sense into Will. It would have been funny if not for how it stretched and burned and...caused insistent pressure on his prostate and...

Before it was too late, Will remembered. _Hold back. Just concentrate on Hannibal’s feelings and sensations_. He wasn’t angry so much as annoyed, but also satisfied at what he’d accomplished. Pleased that Will had pleaded to be fucked, relishing his sweet supplication. He had other plans for Will tonight. He was trying to hide it from his conscious mind, not wanting Will to see. There were a lot of things Hannibal seemed to hide from Will.

So difficult not to get too close to those places he knew not to go. So difficult not to lose the control he was commanded to maintain, _just take it, breathe, oh god he’s fucking me faster_...

Will held white-knuckled to the edge of the desk, still pressed down by one broad hand, as Hannibal fucked him harshly, more intensely than he’d ever done before. He was trying to teach Will to be careful what he wished for. Even so, Will braced himself as firmly as he was able. _I do deserve this. And I do need it._

Hannibal’s thrusts became less regular and less controlled, digging fingernails even more fiercely into Will’s hip and neck, and Will felt the man about to go over the precipice. Hannibal growled and Will felt the release that he himself had been denied. 

When he’d finished, he relinquished his grip, and pulled out with a slick wet sound, so perversely luscious to Will’s ears.

He straightened up, and Will was left heaving on the desk, a mess. Will heard the sound of a zipper being pulled up. Hannibal composed himself so quickly it made Will’s cheeks flush with shame, as he was still sprawled and gasping. 

“Clean yourself up, Will. I trust you can see yourself out. You will arrive at my home in precisely six hours.”

And with that, he was gone. What just happened? What was going to happen? Will had seen that Hannibal had already decided what to do with him, but had no idea about the extent of his predicament. _Whatever it is, I’ll know soon enough_.


	2. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows that he shouldn't have gone to Hannibal's office unannounced this morning. Now he's going to the man's house for the consequences of his behavior.

If anything else, there was very little other than his… _situation_ … to worry about now. No nervous attention to cases left unsolved; no worry about what the next phone call from Jack Crawford might bring. Only a concern deep in his bones that he’d gone too far in showing up at Lecter’s office, unannounced, hours earlier. Now Will was going to his house, at Hannibal’s very precise command. 

Will had had time to go home, ponder on what had happened (what he had wanted to happen) that late morning, bathe, try to rest, think, change, think more, and castigate himself for fucking it all up; “it” being the relationship? _affair?_ that he and Hannibal had been having, however tenuous and hard to define. “It,” whatever the hell it was, had been Will’s rock and saving grace these last several weeks, no matter how perverse that was. Sometimes it worked better than others; instead of descending into the minds of murderers, sometimes he could push them away and feel Hannibal’s lust instead. 

However, nothing could distract him from how bruised and sore he felt. The desk had not exactly been soft, and Hannibal had not exactly been gentle. _I asked for it_. Driving back home had been an exercise in discomfort, to say the least. A few hours at home, an aborted attempt at a nap, and here he was, driving all the way back, mind racing.

_What is Hannibal going to do to me?_

.....

There was a note on the door when Will arrived at Hannibal’s home, now so familiar. He could see it before he could read what it said, and his heart sank.

_It says to just leave. To forget everything. It has to._

But when Will got close enough to read it, it said, in Hannibal’s meticulous handwriting:

 _The door is open. Come inside. Lock the door behind you. Go directly upstairs, enter the bathroom, and follow the instructions I have left for you._

Relief. Just an extension of the mystery.

Will crossed the threshold, locking the door with a click that rang of a certain finality. No sign of Lecter, but yet Will could feel his presence somewhere in the house.

He went upstairs, to the white marble bathroom off of Hannibal’s bedroom. There, he found another note, in the same neat writing; and some other objects that made him raise an eyebrow. There were electric clippers; a dark-scented shaving soap; an expensive-looking badger’s hair shaving brush; and a very sharp razor. The note read:

_I expect you to be clean-shaven from the chest down. In addition, your face will be smooth. You have one hour and ten minutes. Be ready._

A jolt of panic. _I’ve never_ … But not following instructions was, at this point, not an option. He knew he had to do it. He began to strip off his clothes…

.....

He’d started with his legs, and moved up from there; Will had correctly surmised that the electric clippers were to remove the majority, and the razor to finish the job to get the smoothness he was sure that Hannibal wanted. Though why was a puzzlement that he tried to push from his mind. Copious use of hot water and the shaving soap, which was captivatingly so redolent of Hannibal himself, prevented too many injuries. He ended with his face. On this Will didn’t linger; he was uncomfortable seeing himself clean-shaven, as he rarely was these days. It reminded him of younger days, older times, of which he would rather not think.

It took the full amount of time he was allotted. Exactly seventy minutes later, finally having completed the task, Will heard footsteps in the hallway. 

“Will. Have you finished?”

“Yes.”

“Then go through to the bedroom.”

_This is it._

The large wooden framed mirror that Will saw upon entering the room was a new addition. It was befitting the space, matching the lines and tone of the carved four poster bed. In excellent taste, as was everything in the bedroom; but Will surmised the mirror wasn’t there for purely aesthetic purposes.

Hannibal looked Will up and down, slowly, appreciatively. He was dressed in his normal attire; a dark-checked suit with a large square pattern. _Always so many clothes_ , thought Will, _he likes to make things complicated for me_. He guided Will to stand in front of the mirror, and stood behind him, hands upon his shoulder and waist. 

“Look at yourself, Will. Truly look.”

Because of the meticulous removal of hair, Will could more clearly see the movement of his chest and abdominal muscles as he breathed, heavily; the graceful curves of his calves and thighs; and his now hard cock stood much more visible against smooth skin.

And his face. It was as if he looked 15 years younger. Sometimes he thought his facial hair made him look more attractive, he’d confess that. But sometimes, he was just hiding behind it, trying to project an air of authority that came with age to his students. Now he looked practically as young as they did. 

Will felt as if he was beginning to see himself as Hannibal saw him - lovely, desirable, alluring. The effect was revelatory. He watched the reflection of Hannibal’s sinewy hands as he outlined each fall and rise of flesh on Will’s waist and hips, and was transfixed as he watched Hannibal explore the length of his erection, which now seemed hard as steel.

“You observe what I see now Will, do you not?”

Will brought one hand to the back of Hannibal’s neck, the other to his hip. He reeled with the realization that Hannibal saw him as magnificent. “Yes, I do. I think I finally do. All this time...so difficult to know what you saw in me.”

Hannibal purred into his ear: “Even after all we have engaged in together?” 

“Yes. But now I see.”

“A good beginning, Will, but I’m not through bringing new aspects to light quite yet.”

What more could the man do? Hannibal lightly kissed the back of Will’s neck, then said, “Don’t move.” He went to the other side of the room, to a tall chiffonier, and took something out, which he concealed behind his back.

“Close your eyes, Will.”

Breathless with anticipation, Will closed his eyes, feeling Hannibal behind him again.

“Raise your arms above your head. Higher.”

Will was briefly reminded of his days as a cop ( _those younger days, again_ ), picturing himself in an act of surrender. _Appropriate_. But the musing was short lived as he felt a smooth material sliding over his arms, head, chest, down to his waist. It seemed to encompass him breastbone to the crest of his hips.

“Arms down, but out from your sides.”

Will then felt the silken thing being tightened from the back, felt the boning on the sides of it firmly coming into contact with his ribcage. _No way_ … Not so tight that he couldn’t breathe, but tight enough to force him to maintain an upright posture and tighten his stomach. 

“Open your eyes and look.”

Will nearly started when he saw himself. It was a corset, as he’d known, and most shocking of all, it was the exact blue green color of his eyes. It emphasized the slimness of his waist in the most astonishing way, cinching it in, and made more prominent - if that was even possible - his cock, which rose and surged most impressively. He was admittedly a stunning picture of androgyny - the dissimilitude between his feminized waist and even more evident cock was a study in contrast. An unimaginable work of sensual art. But it had been that way all along – Hannibal had merely revealed Will’s true self to him, like a sculptor revealing the masterwork within the block of stone, chipping away. That’s what Hannibal had been doing all along, finally culminating in this.

Tuning in to what Hannibal was thinking and feeling towards him, Will became quickly aware that he could feel Hannibal’s cock urgently pressing on Will’s bare ass through the layers of clothing he wore. A stab of raw need shattered Will’s reverie and he swiftly turned around, bringing Hannibal’s mouth to his, now both of them turned sideways to the mirror. Will looked at the reflection as he savaged the other man’s lips. Again, the superb contrast between the almost undressed, and the fully clothed, entwined.

Will had to take care of Hannibal’s desires now. The compulsion to do so made him drop to his knees and free the hardness within the layers of clothing that separated his mouth from it, all the while stealing glances of himself. He watched as he saw himself tonguing along the length of the underside of the long, satisfyingly thick shaft, as he tasted every inch before taking it entirely, slowly in and out of his mouth, until Hannibal began unrelentingly fucking his throat as hard as he’d fucked his ass that morning. He saw that Hannibal was watching him watch himself, and was smiling in rapt ecstasy at what Will had turned into, what he’d made him.

Hannibal slowed, savoring the feel and sight from two perspectives of his cock filling Will’s insatiable mouth. Stroking the soft hair of the man at his feet, he said, “You look so beautiful, Will, on your knees like this. I can see you enjoy how you look too. My perfect little cocksucker.”

Will moaned an appreciative “mmmm” but didn’t stop. He moved his hand between his legs to his own leaking cock. At which point Hannibal stopped thrusting and gripped Will’s hair painfully tight with one hand. With the other, he took his surging erection from Will’s mouth with an audible _pop_ as he broke the suction. Will looked up just in time to meet his eyes, which flashed in sudden anger, before Hannibal, quite unmercifully, smacked Will hard across the mouth with his stiff cock.

If Hannibal hadn’t been holding him by the hair, Will would have fallen backwards. Before Will could register what had happened, Hannibal stuck him again.

“I didn’t say you could pleasure yourself, Will. I am in control of that tonight. _Did I not make myself clear earlier today?_ ”

“Yes. You did. I’m sorry. Please don’t stop, I need to taste you...please, I need you to cum in my mouth…”

“Not such a little teacup anymore, are you Will?” Hannibal snarled though his teeth. “You need what I tell you that you need. But in this case, I concur. Thirsty little slut.”

Hannibal had never talked to Will like this before; but instead of being humiliated by such scornful words, Will found himself looking at his situation - he was, after all, literally begging for more. If he was a slut, _a perfect little cocksucker_ , he was Hannibal’s, and his alone. 

“Yes, fuck, yes, I’m only your slut, please...”

“Good, sweet boy. I’ll give you what you ask.”

Hannibal outlined Will’s lips with his surging cock head, as Will sucked at the little of it Hannibal would let him have. _Teasing me, a punishment for my insolence_. He’d dart into Will’s mouth, only to resume the torment. Will’s eyes were locked on the reflection of himself performing this dance with Hannibal. _Never imagined I could watch myself doing this._

Instead of deeply fucking Will’s throat as he so obviously wanted, Hannibal stroked himself harder and faster, while Will watched and was only able to lick and suck a little here and there. Hannibal kept his grip on Will’s hair, tangling his fingers through it more roughly. The sight of Will, completely undone, worshiping and thirsting for any small concession to his need, was the most beautiful sight. Will whining at his feet, Hannibal thrusting his cock through his saliva-slicked hand, he commanded, voice heavy: “Open your mouth, boy.”

Instead of forcing himself down Will’s throat, as he’d been anticipating Hannibal to do, he came against Will’s questing tongue, his face, his neck, bathing Will’s smooth face in a fantastic amount of hot, thick cum. A keening wail of frustration and desire tore out of Will. 

When he was finished, Hannibal roughly forced Will to turn towards the mirror, still on his knees. He sank to his haunches, torn down. Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s cum-drenched jawline, over his soaked neck and face. 

“You look divine this way, defiled and utterly shameless. How can I let you suffer? Back straight, Will, and let me see how you will pleasure yourself when you think of this later.”

Fire had been gathering like a summer storm in Will’s belly for so long now; when Hannibal finally gave him the permission he’d wanted, he breathed a heavy “Thank you,” and didn’t hesitate to put on the best display of his lust for the man that he could. Hannibal stood behind him, hands possessively placed on his shoulders, eyes transfixed on Will’s hands as they worked their way up and down his exquisite hardness.

Will slowed, not wanting this to end too quickly. He licked his hand, went back to slowly stroking his length, gliding over the leaking head, straining against his fingers. He slid his other hand over his hips, his still-corseted waist and chest, up to his neck and face, dipping his fingers in the cum that still stained him with his own insatiable need, bringing them to his mouth and sucking hungrily, all the while watching Hannibal’s pleased and carnivorous expression.

Unable to hold out any longer after seeing that rapacious look, Will increased the pressure and speed of his hand’s rhythm, pressing back on Hannibal’s legs for stability. He laid his other hand over the crest of his hip where the corset met his naked flesh, his skin almost as smooth as it was, the cool of the silk contrasting with his heat. Pulse pounding in his ears, he arched his back. When he heard Hannibal hiss, “Such a good boy. Let me see what you’ve become,” Will fell off the edge of his own desire and came hard. It seemed to last and last, gushing forth in the same desperate tempo of his heart’s blood.

Finally spent, Will sagged forward, and Hannibal eased him down to the floor, where he lay with a heaving chest. He felt Hannibal unlacing the corset and take it off of him, allowing him to breathe a little more easily. He was a ruin of heat and sweat. Hannibal knelt beside him, smoothing his hair. As the cadence of his heart began to slow, Will focused only on this; there were no words.

.....

Will was grateful for the bath that Hannibal had drawn for him. He needed to feel the warm water relaxing his overtaxed muscles. Hannibal was seated on a low stool beside the bathtub, jacket off and sleeves rolled up, gently caressing Will’s chest with a bath sponge. The exhausted man was in a hazy state of concentration; he wanted to imprint this entire experience into his memory, to access it vividly whenever he needed it. _I love this. I can’t get enough. It’s true_. Yet he was beginning to understand what Hannibal said about getting a hold of himself, and not letting his desire consume him. He’d been broken down tonight and re-made.

After a long time, Hannibal ended the silence that had only been punctuated with the sound of the water: “You should know, Will, that I can’t have you coming to my office in the middle of the day.”

“I know.”

When you begin to feel…overwhelmed, just think about this, and think about the next time we will be together.”

“Next time?”

“Oh yes. We’ll do...something different.”

“What?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I think I can wait. But not too long,” Will said with a mischievous grin. 

“We’ll meet again in…six days. With luck, there will be nothing that prevents it. Let the anticipation flow through you. Desperation can be tempered by it, if you know it will be met with satisfaction. And it will be.”

Hannibal continued to bathe Will, traveling further down to his abdomen. He went on:

“Coming to my office unannounced and in the state you were in today risks exposure. This would unnecessarily complicate both of our lives. And you look quite scandalously young, Will. What would people say if they knew about us?” he said, amused, using his free hand to touch Will’s smooth jawline, his other migrating further down to brush Will’s smooth thighs.

Beginning to feel his cock stir once again, astonishing as that was, Will decided to try a little brazenness: “We’re not so far apart in age. You’ve had no problem wearing me out whenever you want to.”

This tone of voice was not lost on Hannibal, who brushed against Will’s increasing hardness, and in a dark voice said, “You seem to be ready for more.”

A sudden spark of licentiousness flamed inside of Will, and he said, in a slightly boyish voice, “Can you take care of me, daddy?”

Quite taken by surprise, but happy to play this new game, Hannibal breathed, “Oooh, naughty, naughty...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to this series. Then I think I'm going to do some prompt filling for practice, and then...still thinking. But feel free to send me prompts if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> "Forms more real than living man" is a quote from "Prometheus Unbound" by Shelley. Hannibal reminds me of this character; there's so much of the Fallen Angel to be explored. (You can read the entire work here: http://andromeda.rutgers.edu/~jlynch/Texts/prometheus.html)


End file.
